


爱与囚

by RafaelaRaphael



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 囚禁be衍生向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaelaRaphael/pseuds/RafaelaRaphael
Summary: ——千万别忘记我们爱着对方。
Relationships: 主旻/你
Kudos: 5





	爱与囚

他微笑着看着你走向自己，穿戴着他为你准备的一切。  
不论是捆缚双手的丝带还是完美贴合的眼罩，是植入GPS晶片的高跟鞋还是昂贵华美的礼服……所有的一切，都打上了他的标记。  
可这还不够——  
主旻……  
你叫着他的名字，眼前一片黑暗无法辨识方向，仅仅是依靠着他的指令前进。  
但指令已经消失了一段时间，你有些不知所措。  
事实上，他就在你身侧的沙发上，只要横跨出一小步，你就能碰到那里。  
他不动声色地打量着你，从脚踝开始，那是一个女人最纤细的地方。他的视线在那里停留，伸出手去触碰。  
温热的手掌贴上冰冷的脚踝，你低头，听见他喃喃着冷气是否打得太低的话。  
而他的手掌已经沿着你的小腿攀援而上，细致地抚摸过每一寸肌肤，犹如对待一件易碎的珍品。  
你自然看不到他涌动着欲望的眼睛，无声无息，像把精细的手术刀，贴着你身体的线条从容而危险地划过。  
你转过身，靠近了一步。  
发丝擦过礼服的同时，他拉了一把你的胳膊。  
你失去重心，正好倒在他怀里，于是低声叫了一遍他的名字。  
嘘——  
他用手指制止你，嘴唇传来了略微冰冷而柔软的触感。  
你不满地咬住了他的指尖，那根手指顺势进入了口中，在找到你舌尖时不疾不徐地打转。  
你被迫张着嘴，感到了不适，因此你开始抵住舌尖，企图将它推搡出去。  
你当然看不到它上面沾染了不少你的口红，他把玩了一会，才抽出那根手指放进自己嘴里品尝。  
你听到了些许水声，却不清楚发生了什么，只知道他掰过了你的下巴，将嘴唇覆盖上你的。  
他的吻算得上粗鲁，在你还未反应过来时就被撬开了牙关，灵活的舌在舔舐过牙床后勾住了你的，翻搅着纠缠在一起，一边汲取一边赠予。  
你的口中因他的翻搅分泌出更多的津液，即使努力吞咽，仍然无法避免它们从嘴角滴落。  
你感觉到一部分滴在了胸前，浸湿了礼服，而其他的不知所踪，说不定在他昂贵的西装上……你猜想或许他会因为被弄脏了衣服而皱起眉头。  
但你猜错了，他松开了你，却没有因此停下来。  
有一股无法抗拒的力量将你的双腿向两侧用力打开，后背磕上了他的胸膛。  
高跟鞋上的细长锁链发出短暂的哗啦声，随后被绷紧了，——你的腿已经无法开到了极致，再一用力就会触发警报。  
冰冷的空气似乎一下子都涌到了那里，你很清楚他给你定制的东西中并不包括底裤，此刻你的下身空荡荡的，而正因为突如其来的凉意，才显得逐渐迫近的东西有多灼热。  
他的手指不知什么时候来到了那里，在你的花核处划着圈。  
你发出梦呓一样的声音，这取悦了他。  
划圈改为了揉搓，力度逐渐加重的同时，你的呼吸也开始变得急促。  
你一面在寒冷中瑟缩，一面在他热情的手指下融化。  
在将要达到极乐时，他突然停了下来，拨开了你的花瓣，往淅淅沥沥的小洞中强行塞进了一颗球状物。  
你的呼吸一窒，小洞没有扩充完全，那颗球状物进入的时候你疼得倒抽一口凉气。  
但很快，你难耐的喘息就断断续续地响了起来。  
轻微的震动声从小穴传来，内里飞快地沦陷，被捣鼓得天翻地覆，细密的快感从耻骨升起，闪电一样得直达大脑。  
你感到头皮发麻，这刺激来得异常凶猛，即使被中断，仍然能够重新又快速地堆砌好通天之塔。  
喜欢这个玩具么？他凑近你这样说，沉重的鼻息宣示他也没有那么轻松，却伸舌勾勒着你的耳廓，又探出舌尖钻入耳朵，旋转着不断深入，将那里变得和下面一样湿漉漉的。  
你难耐地想要合上腿，他的手掐了一把你的腿根，成功制止了你。  
你仍然不死心，绑在身后的双手企图将体内那个令你变得奇怪的玩具拔出来，可惜你的指尖仅仅够到了一部分便被他拘捕回去……  
仅凭短短的触碰你也能猜到，那是一条连接着跳蛋的、毛茸茸的尾巴，同伊莉莎白三世的手感十分相似。  
光是想象这个画面就十分荒诞，你左右扭着腰，借此表达抗拒。  
我在书上看到，说动物摇着尾巴，有时是在乞求交配。他说，声音很低沉，耳中的水声暂停了一会，又变得更大声了。  
你没有时间来反驳这句话，因为他在腿根游移的手又回到了深谷，——拇指按压着花核，分出的食指与中指滑入了幽穴，一边抽插一边将跳蛋埋得更深。  
而体内的震动似乎被开到了最大，你的脚趾蜷缩起来，不住地拱起腰，腿肚子抽筋似地颤抖着。  
他还嫌不够，空闲的另一只手来到你胸前的柔软，两指掐着顶端的红珠，剩余的手指将乳肉揉捏成各种形状……  
灭顶的快感淹没了你，你张着嘴，发出不似自己的尖叫。花心一股脑喷涌出的液体被堵塞住，只能滴滴答答漏出少许，却也打湿了他半个手掌和那条尾巴。  
你的大脑和身体还处在战栗的快感中，没有听到空气中微不可闻的拉链声。  
不过很快，你就知道了这一切只是个开始。  
——他将灼热释放出来，轻而易举地侵入了你的身体。  
你被㧽住腰身，被迫上下颠着，速度快得几乎要从他腿上掉下去。那颗跳蛋被顶撞到一边，挤到了一小块凸起。  
那种可怕的、被闪电击中的感觉又来了，又痒又麻，下体不可控地猛一缩，腿根紧紧夹着巨物，你清楚感觉到在你体内的硕大形状，听到他的抽气声，似乎还咒骂了一句什么，随后一股灼热的液体烫得你叫出了声。  
黑暗中又过了很短的时间，短到你还没平复呼吸，他的分身又精神起来，突突跳着，叫嚣着想要横冲直撞。  
他解开了你双手的束缚，让你站起来抓着椅背，背向他翘起臀。可你膝盖一软，跪在了柔软的沙发中。  
你累得迷糊，刚庆幸没磕到什么坚硬的地方，身后的炙热又重重捅了进来。你被撞得向前扑去，他却早一步握住你的肩膀，将你拖了回去，一次又一次，你哽咽着，上气不接下气，求他停下来。  
他只是用更快更凶猛的撞击来回答你，偌大的房间里充满了响亮的水声与肉体的碰撞声。  
你隐约记得眼罩在剧烈的动作中掉落，眼前是极刺眼的白光，你的身体软得像没有骨头，被动承受着过度的索取。  
摇晃而模糊的视线中，你瞥到了冰冷的金属色，想要挣扎看清，却被他扳过下巴亲吻……  
——千万别忘记我们爱着对方。  
意识消失的一刹，你仿佛又听见了这句话。

【END】


End file.
